


Blue Blood

by lixiescutenose



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love Triangle, Mystery, kingdom - Freeform, royal, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiescutenose/pseuds/lixiescutenose
Summary: As the neighboring kingdom's power is growing constantly, the Hwang family's wellbeing is getting endangered day by day: especially that of their son and future emperor Prince Hyunjin.The solution? A unit full of the most skillful warriors in the kingdom.But what would you do if you were suddenly called into the royal palace to give up your old life and serve the Prince?And what if along the way, you discover things you weren't meant to know?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window of your small house. You were really grateful for its warmth since your housing situation wasn’t the most luxurious in the whole kingdom. It was good enough to get you through the days though and that’s what mattered to you.  
You started packing up your medical supplies for the day. You spent most of your time nowadays helping people in your area, since the overall condition of the whole kingdom seemed to be in a little bit of a decline lately. That definitely had a negative effect especially on people of lower ranks. You had learned a lot of your medical skills from your parents, who had recently left to help people in the outskirts of the kingdom, since their condition was even worse than the one in your district that was located near the center, where the palace lied.   
You were an only child, so ever since your parents left you had been providing for yourself. You didn’t have a lot but that made the bond between people in your neighborhood even stronger so everyone was helping each other with whatever they could.  
With 20 years on your back you were definitely able to get along on your own but still your best friend Minho had always been like an older brother to you, especially now that you lived alone.  
You stepped outside, closed your eyes and let the sun kiss your skin, sending tingles down your spine. Stretching your limbs, you took a deep breath and just enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"Boo!“, you suddenly heard behind you. "Nice try.“, you mumbled, completely unaffected, without even opening your eyes. "You’re no fun.“, Minho huffed and leaned against the fence next to your house. "I just know you too well.“, you chuckled. "Next time surprise me!“  
"So, what’s up?“, you asked and turned around to look at him. "You know…just the usual. Kingdom being threatened by neighboring dynasties, people suffering, all that stuff.“, he mocked.  
"I swear if that incapacity of a royal family doesn’t get their shit together soon“, you started but got interrupted by Minho: "No need to get riled up about that again, sweetie.“ "But it’s true, they literally only care about themselves. Who cares about people dying, as long as you can make an expensive, pretentious ceremony for a dead princess every year, am I right?“  
"I mean yeah, that basically sums it up. I do feel kinda bad for them for losing their daughter right after her birth but there are so many people out there who still have to lose their children everyday. I feel like they are mocking us with that ceremony.“ You rolled your eyes in agreement. 

"Okay so can you help me, I have to get some ginger from the Jeon’s down the street.“ "Whatever you heart desires, Miss.“, he teased and you handed him a bag.  
"Do you still remember that one time when we were kids? You bit into a raw ginger root and almost threw up.“, you laughed and started walking down the street.  
"Yah, why would you bring that up.“, he said a little embarrassed, scratching his neck but right after a smirk grew on his face.  
"What about when you tripped in front of the whole neighborhood and fell into a pond face first? That one time I wasn’t looking after you.“  
"Hey, how do you know if that wasn’t intentional…it was hot that day…“  
"Y/n, you were quivering afterwards and I had to wrap you up in a blanket.“ he chuckled.  
"That doesn’t mean anything.“, you huffed and slapped his arm.  
"Whatever you sayyyy!“, he hummed.

After you got your ingredients, you both made your way back to your house.  
"Hey y/n, who is that in front of your house?“, Minho asked full of confusion.  
"I don’t…know…“, you answered and slowly approached your house. "Excuse me, can I help you?“  
"Are you Miss y/l/n?“  
"Yes?“, you gave back. Minho stood beside you, trying to scan the intentions of the unknown visitor.  
"Good and I assume the gentleman next to you must be Mister Lee.“, you both nodded. "I have been sent on behalf of the royal family. I ask you to show up at the palace tomorrow morning, at exactly 8am. Do not talk about this with anyone and don’t be late.“  
Minho and you looked at each other in confusion. "But why“, you started but were immediately interrupted. "I’m afraid I cannot give you any reasoning. We will expect you tomorrow.“, and with that the messenger left before you could even get a chance to ask anything else.  
"What…was that?“, Minho whispered, as if someone was listening to your conversation, "You don’t think they got notice of us talking badly about the royal family, right?“  
"Stop with that nonsense, the whole kingdom despises them.“, you gave back.  
Narrowing your eyes, you stopped for a second to think about why of all people YOU would be asked to the royal palace.  
"I guess we’ll have to find out tomorrow!“, you said a little too enthusiastically. You definitely knew that this would bring some form of trouble but you didn’t want to worry your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

You could feel your heart beating inside your chest when you were approaching the huge iron gates of the palace. You had never seen the inside since normally it was prohibited for people of lower ranks to surpass the huge walls that surrounded the palace area. You could only imagine the overwhelmingly prestigious interior. The gate made a loud squeaky noise as it was opened by the guards, making audible how massive and heavy it was. Before entering, you gave Minho a reassuring look, even though you really didn’t know what to expect as well.  
"Follow me please.“, one of the guards demanded and you did what he said.  
It was still very early in the morning but to your surprise the whole palace already seemed to be up and busy. The sky was very cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain, so you were semi thankful, you were now entering the entrance hall of the palace. The guard lead you a little bit further into the building, until you came into another huge, glamorous hall that had several chairs in the middle. They were all facing three thrones that were elevated by a wide staircase.  
"This must be where the royal family makes their announcements.“, Minho gaped.  
To you this looked exactly how you had imagined it: pretentious.  
You were signaled to sit down on your respective chairs, that had your name written on them.  
You looked around. There were several other people already sitting on their chairs. You counted; including you, there were 8 chairs in total. Was this some sort of glamorized mass execution of people with oppositional thoughts, or what? You decided to wait patiently since you were gonna find out soon anyways.

There they were: the royal family. As much as you did not like how they elevated themselves as if they were superior to everyone else in the whole kingdom, you couldn’t deny that they looked really impressive with their luxurious robes and ice blue eyes that seemed like they could pierce through yours with no doubt.  
The king sat down on the big throne in the middle; his wife, the queen, to his right and his son, prince Hyunjin, to his left.

After a while of painful silence, he slowly began to speak:  
"First of all, I’d like to express my gratitude towards you, for coming here so fast.“ 'Yeah, as if we had a choice.', you thought.  
"I will get straight to the point right away. As you might know, the threat of the neighboring kingdoms is growing by the second, so in times like these, we have to take increased protective measures.“ Which direction was this heading?  
"The risk of assassinations, right now, is higher than ever. That’s where you come into place.“ "Us?“, you heard from someone on the left to you.  
"Yes you. All 8 of you have been hand-selected to form a unit protecting the wellbeing of our son and future emperor, Hyunjin.“  
Everyone’s eyes went up to Hyunjin; the room was filled with confusion.  
You had so many questions inside your head.  
"You might wonder why exactly you out of all people have been chosen. We personally discussed this, so just know that every single one of you is here for a reason.“

For the following minutes, the king proceeded to introduce every person one by one.  
First there was Chan, a distant cousin of Hyunjin. Having the trust of the royal family, he was the one responsible for holding everyone in place and making sure tasks were fulfilled thoroughly and on time. So he was basically some sort of leader.  
Then there were Minho and Felix, who were chosen because of their extraordinary archery skills, allowing them to protect the prince even from a distance.  
For close combat there was Jisung, who was a great swordsman and extremely deadly and also Changbin who was known in the whole kingdom for his immense physical strength, easily being able to overpower multiple people at once.  
In addition to that, there was also Seungmin, who had been a strategical consultant of the royal family for a few years now despite his young age. He was said to be extremely intelligent, making him a perfect fit to balance out the physical power of the other members.  
The youngest in the team was Jeongin. He was the son of the king’s highest general and Hyunjin’s childhood best friend. He looked a little out of place between all the others but then again you felt out of place as well.  
Which brings us to the last member: you.  
"Lastly we have Miss y/l/n y/n.“, the king started. "She’s an outstandingly skilled physician. In her life she’s probably saved hundreds of lives, making her the perfect addition to our team.“ You had to admit, you decently knew how to help people in need but didn’t the palace already have dozens of other medical professionals? Why were you out of all people chosen to be part of this?  
Panic started to grow inside of you, as you started to realize what being a part of this meant. Would you have to completely leave your life behind? The prince was permanently in danger, so that meant you had to be around him all the time.

The king started again: "All of this means, that you will have to stay here at the palace. Of course you will be accommodated appropriately and we have everything you might need.“

"I can’t do that!“, you blurted out. The room was dead silent, all eyes on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Your own words kept echoing in your head: 'I can’t do that!'.  
Did you really just say that? "…,your majesty.“, you quickly added.  
But then again, did you really have a choice? It was the royal family after all. You had to do what you were told. You panicked even more. You had duties. Who was gonna help all these people who wouldn’t be able to afford medical treatment if it wasn’t for you? You loved what you were doing and you loved the life that you had been living. All of that seemed to be crashing down on you now. Without even being able to think about your actions, you jumped out of your chair and rushed out of the hall. The guards tried to stop you but Hyunjin told them to let you go. "May I?“, Minho asked and gestured in the direction you were headed. The queen nodded and he ran after you.  
Shortly after, he found you outside, cowering on the ground with teary eyes. He sat down next to you and rubbed your back.  
"Y/n…“, he sighed, "I think none of us expected this.“ He hesitated, not knowing what to say.  
"Everyone in our district is going to be absolutely screwed without me. You won’t understand but I also just feel really uncomfortable here.“, you sobbed.  
"Think about it this way…if something happens to the royal family and our whole kingdom is invaded there would be so much more suffering. I’m sure they will be okay. They also mentioned we’re only going to have to stay here until the tension between us and the neighboring kingdom dies down.“, he paused, „Despite, you don’t really have a choice, so let’s try to do this together, like we’ve always done, okay?“, he smiled at you weakly.  
After you had calmed down, you slowly nodded.

Later on the same day, Hyunjin had everyone meet on a field behind the palace to assess their skills and abilities. Since you couldn’t really demonstrate yours as well as the others, you sat on the side and watched them.  
Right now it was Minho’s turn to show his archery and he was killing it as always.  
You knew too well how good he was, but it was still impressive seeing him score one perfect shot after the other.  
"Hey, you’re y/n, right?“, someone to your right suddenly asked.  
"Yeah, and your name was Changbin if I’m not mistaken.“, you gave back. You had kinda seen him here and there since he was well known among the citizens but you had never talked to him before. Despite his scary aura and his muscles, he had a very soft voice actually.  
He smiled at you. "Yes, that’s correct. I was kinda wondering if you were okay…you know…because of earlier.“, he hesitantly said.  
"Oh…“, you paused for a moment, "yes I am, I guess. I don’t really want to talk about it, but thank you for caring.“, you slightly smiled.  
"Of course, sorry if I was bothering you.“, he politely apologized.  
"No, it’s okay!“, you quickly gave back. You didn’t mean to be rude, you simply were overwhelmed with all of this.  
He smiled. „You must be a really good physician to be chosen for this position. I already heard about you multiple times.“  
"Ah, it’s nothing…I’m just trying my best to help whereever I can, you know?“, you tried to downplay it, a little flustered.  
"It makes me feel safer, knowing that you are here. If I ever somehow get hurt, I promise to visit you.“, he said and winked.

That’s when Minho came back, drenched in sweat but visibly satisfied.  
"Y/nnie, did you see that? I think I just aced that.“, he bragged, resting an elbow on your shoulder. "Oh did I just interrupt your little chat?“, he asked innocently, glancing at Changbin.  
"Nah, I was about to go anyways, my evaluation will start shortly.“, Changbin said and left.  
"What was that for?“, you asked, raising your eyebrows.  
"I don’t know, he seems kinda scary.“, Minho gave back nonchalantly and drank some water.  
You just rolled your eyes but before you could say anything back, Jeongin and Jisung came back from their evaluation, where the others were still busy. "If that isn’t Miss make a fuss from earlier!“, Jisung teased and leaned against the fence next to your seats.  
"Dude, stop.“, Minho stated, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Sorry, I was just joking. Actually I think we all felt the same way, when we found out we were going to have to do this thing here. I guess we’re all in this together.“, he said and let himself fall onto a chair next to you. You smiled empathetically and nodded.  
"The royal family wouldn’t even do such a sudden thing if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.“, Jeongin suddenly stated, "Imagine if they had given you more time to prepare, word might’ve spread even outside the kingdom. They’re just trying to protect Hyunjin as best as possible.“  
"You’ve been with him for your whole life basically, so you got it easier.“, Jisung gave back. Jeongin shrugged.  
"Let’s just all wait and see, maybe this whole thing will bring us good!“, you exclaimed, trying to cheer up the mood.  
You smiled and looked back to the field, meeting eyes with someone, who had already been staring at you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow this looks soo good. I can’t believe this!“, Felix exclaimed, looking at the huge table in front of him that was packed with all sorts of delicious food.  
"You better get used to it.“, Chan smirked. Being a part of the extended royal family, he was already used to dining like this, whereas everyone else, except for Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin of course, was in absolute awe at the amount of food that was probably enough to feed your whole district. You felt kind of bad, remembering how little food was actually available to less privileged people. You almost felt guilty. Of course you knew you had no choice to be here but still, your conscience was one of your favorite traits of yours. It made you raw and it made you never forget where you came from. The royal family however, was lacking conscience in every department.

Hyunjin sat down at the table without saying anything, which meant that you could now also take a seat and start eating.  
Exhausted from earlier, everyone started devouring their food. While the mood was kind of tense at first, it got surprisingly light, despite the fact that you guys were literally dining with the prince at the palace at this very moment. The atmosphere got more and more comfortable as you got to know each other better.  
You were seated between Changbin and Seungmin. Turning to your left, you whispered to Changbin: "I’m really sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to be so rude.“ He chuckled. "You’re so cute.“ You looked at him in confusion. He got kind of shy: "I just needed something to get a conversation started.“, he scratched his neck. "Oh…“, was the only thing you could get out. You were kind of flustered and didn’t know what to answer, so you just smiled at him. "Don’t worry, I didn’t take it the wrong way. We don’t even know each other that well…y e t.“, he said, emphasizing the last word. You felt your throat getting a little dry so you reached for the water. Changbin must have felt the same way. You both reached for it at the same time and your hands brushed the other’s ever so slightly, making you both break out in nervous giggles. Hyunjin eyed you two back and forth and then cleared his throat, a little annoyed. Changbin and you exchanged a few looks, before you proceeded to get up to go to your room. Everyone was finished eating and some members had already gone to their rooms anyways. "It’s already quite late, so I’ll get going now.“, you exclaimed, waving everyone goodbye.

The hallways on your way to your room were so empty, that you could hear your own footsteps. You just enjoyed the silence after an exhausting day. So much had happened today.  
While your were deeply in your thoughts, you noticed someone on the other side of the hallway. "Jisung? What are you doing here?“, you asked, coming to a halt in front of him. "N-nothing.“, he smiled, trying to hide his left hand behind his back. He accidentally brushed his thumb on the wall behind him, making him wince in pain. "What’s wrong?“, you asked and grabbed his hand to look at it. He was kind of embarrassed, but now he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it from you. "I…maybe kinda got a…paper cut.“, he chuckled. "That’s it?“, you laughed. He looked at his feet and retracted his hand. "I was gonna go look for something to make it stop bleeding.“ "It’s a paper cut, silly. It will stop shortly. But you don’t want it to get infected.“, you said concerned. "If you want, I can treat it, I have everything I need in my room.“  
He looked if anyone was around and then whispered: "Okay, but please don’t tell anyone about this.“ You chuckled and he followed you to your room.

"Okay sit down and don’t touch anything with your finger, we’re gonna have to clean the wound first.“ He just sat there, not daring to move much and looked around your room. "Can you believe that t h i s is our life now?“ You sighed: "Not really.“ Grabbing some vinegar and honey, you walked back over to him. "This will disinfect the cut. It might hurt a bit.“ "Please y/n, I’m not a baby anymore.“ "Yeah, right.“ He rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to everyone already?“, he asked. "Not really, but you all seem really nice, I guess we could’ve had it worse. Also I’m glad to have Minho here with me, we’ve been best friends for as long as I can think. That’s at least a little comforting.“ "Ah yeah I can imagine, I wish I was able to bring people with me that I’m close with.“ "I mean, we have plenty of time to get to know the other members now.“, you smiled, trying to comfort him. "You seem to get along really well with Changbin so far.“, he said. You could feel your cheeks glowing a bit. "Oh…does it seem that way? He’s nice, yeah!“, you gave back.  
After you were done, you wrapped a cloth around his thumb. "You can take it off in like an hour, it’s just to make sure no dirt gets into it.“, you smiled. "Thank you.“, he said and scratched his ear, still a little embarrassed that you had just treated his paper cut. "I’ll get going now!“, he said and went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

You were already awake when everyone woke up the next day. You had a really hard time falling asleep in this new environment and on top of that you were also a pretty light sleeper. From the hallway, you could already hear some noise and a few minutes later Chan came into your room to wake you up, just to see you already sitting at the edge of your bed, looking out of the window that was letting in the first rays of morning-sunshine. You smiled at him. "I see, you are already up.“ You nodded weakly. "Did you get some sleep?“, he asked a little concerned. "More or less.“, you gave back, yawning. He gave you an empathetic smile and then excused himself to go to the next room.

Hyunjin had called all of you outside again. Today was archery practice. As much as you wanted to take part in all of the activities, you managed to convince Hyunjin to give you a day off. Never in your life have you wanted to harm anyone, let alone shoot someone with a bow. And while you didn’t want to receive some sort of special treatment, you much rather preferred not to participate. The risk of you hurting your hands was also too high, as you needed them to perform medical procedures. Besides that, you also needed some time to clear your head. You promised Hyunjin, you weren’t going to go too far off, in case there was an emergency. The palace area was generally really secure and plastered with royal guards but if the threat of an attack wasn’t at least somewhat prevalent, you wouldn’t be here. And you were way too responsible to just let your emotions get the best of you.  
Next to the archery field was a small portion of the palace’s garden, so you decided to explore that a bit. Maybe they also grew some useful herbs here.  
The whole park area was surrounded by huge hedges, making it impossible to see what was behind them, except for when you were looking out of a window from inside the palace. As you stepped foot into the garden, you were able to lay your eyes on the beautifully arranged flowers and bushes. You gasped. Every little section was color-coded and decorated delicately.  
You also had a pretty big garden at home where you grew all the necessities for your medicine and you’d always been really proud of that. The only difference was that your garden had always been pretty pragmatic and was absolutely put to shame by this masterpiece. You couldn’t stop admiring every single flower, you were literally salivating.  
You sat down on the edge of the fountain that was placed in the middle of this section and let the sun dance on your skin. For the first time since you’d arrived here at the palace, you kind of felt at peace. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed this moment you had all to yourself, the concept of time and space completely disappearing for a while.

That was until you felt someone sit down next to you. You slowly opened your eyes in confusion and looked beside you. You had to blink a few to times to adjust your eyes to the bright sunlight, but after that you recognized that it was Changbin who was now seated beside you. "Sorry I didn’t want to ruin your little moment you had there.“, he chuckled and looked at the flowers ahead of him. "It’s okay, I just came here to clear my head for a bit.“ "I figured that. I just wanted to take the chance to catch you alone. Minho is always next to you and I have the strong feeling he doesn’t like me.“, he said, rubbing his neck.  
You laughed thinking about how stubborn Minho could be. "Yeah, let’s say he’s a little protective, I’m like his little sister.“ "Sister…“, he mumbled to himself. "I mean not his real sister, but basically like that.“, you explained.  
"Speaking of him, he’s still at practice since he promised to help Jeongin improve his archery skills and he kind of has this little competition with Felix about who is the better archer sooo, we just let them be.“ You giggled.  
Silence ensued and you two just enjoyed the comfort of butterflies and birds, carelessly flying around you. You took a deep breath and stretched your arms. As you put them down, you accidentally let your hand down right on top of Changbin’s making you both flinch a bit. "Oh my god, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.“, you let out quickly, a little shocked.  
"It seems like our hands just really attract each other, right?“, Changbin chuckled. "Yeah…“ Your heart was pounding a little inside your chest and weirdly it didn’t make you nervous. For some reason, Changbin’s presence just kind of made you feel really secure and peaceful. But still you were here to protect the prince, not to flirt with people you had just met. 'Get yourself together, y/n.', you told yourself.   
You pulled yourself back to reality and suddenly felt a lump form inside of you. As beautiful as that little moment might have been, you were still basically abducted by the royal family and you had literally no way of getting out of here.  
You didn’t want to ruin the mood so you just swallowed your feelings and cleared your throat. "I feel like I owe you an explanation as to why I’ve been so emotional since I arrived…but I don’t think I feel ready yet. Would you mind going back to the others and telling them I will come back shortly?“ He knew something must be wrong, he could sense that there was a weight on your shoulders you needed to get off. But as much as he wanted to help, he had to give you some space.  
"I completely get that.“, he assured you. As he got up, his hand brushed against yours once again, this time you didn’t flinch or retract your hand. "See you later, y/n! …Btw, I totally meant to do that.“, he smirked slightly, looking at your hand, and then made his way out of the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, today I want you to work on your sword combat skills. I know that all of you have specialized in different areas but you should at least know how to handle a sword.“, Hyunjin stated, "Jisung would you be kind enough to show us the basics and some useful things?“ "Of course!“, he exclaimed and proudly walked up to the front.  
It had been several days since you all had arrived and while you weren’t fully adjusted yet, you at least got to know everyone better. Minho and you got along really well with Jisung, Jeongin had become kind of like a little brother to all of you and you also grew closer to Changbin. What was putting your soul a little bit to rest, was the fact that royal guards had been sent out to inform close family members about your whereabouts and well being and in your case, there was also someone looking over your house, while you were gone.  
Jisung had everyone pair up with each other. Of course Prince Hyunjin was only going to watch you, as it was too dangerous, because he could be accidentally harmed in the progress. Unfortunately for you though, that meant that you had to take part or else someone was going to be left out. You got teamed up with Jeongin. "Just so you know, I won’t give this my all, cause swinging around a deadly blade is not really my kinda thing, but oh well…sorry in advance.“, you excused yourself. He nodded understandingly. You could hear Minho bickering next to you: "Why do I have to be teamed up with him out of all people?“, he huffed while pointing at Felix. "Yeah right, is this a joke?!“, Felix gave back, looking at Jisung.  
"Are you guys serious? At least you don’t have to fight against this deadly killer machine.“, Chan added. Jisung chuckled: "Don’t worry, I won’t go hard on you…yet.“, he ended with an innocent wink. "As for you two, stop being whiney bitches.“  
The rest of the training went well. Everyone was really concentrated, you especially since you tried your hardest not to accidentally stab Jeongin. But your thoughts kept drifting into other directions and before you could process anything, you accidentally grazed Jeongin’s arm with your sword. "Oh my god are you okay?“, you gasped, immediately running up to him. „It’s okay, it happens sometimes.“, he said, trying not to make a big deal out of it. "I think that’s our cue to take a short break!“, Jisung exclaimed, making his way over to you two, while the others hesitantly went over to the side of the field, not wanting to stress you out more with their attention.

Slowly, Changbin approached Minho. He was kind of afraid Minho wasn’t going to listen to or tell him anything but he just couldn’t help but worry about your emotional state. "Hey Minho…it’s about y/n. I’m kind of really worried you know…she seemed really upset when she arrived and the other day she said she needed to clear her head from something. It just seems like something is really burdening her.“ "Yeah, she’s having a hard time right now…not just solely because she feels locked up like we all do…“, he started but then hesitated. Changbin looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Minho sighed. „…I’m only telling you this right now, because I know that y/n trusts you and I feel like you just want to help her feel better as much as I do.“ He paused again. Changbin impatiently bit his lip. "She…“ "Dude just say it.“  
"She used to date someone. Someone from the team.“, he let out at once.  
Changbin almost choked. "She didn’t want to tell me who it was and I don’t know anything else. But that’s why she feels so uncomfortable.“, Minho continued. Changbin was speechless. "But aren’t you supposed to be her best friend? How come you never noticed anything?“ "I literally don’t know, okay?“, Minho sighed frustratedly and sat down, putting his face into his hands. "I wish I knew a way to help her, but y/n can be so stubborn, she won’t tell me anything.“ "Maybe she will talk to me?“, Changbin suggested. "No, please don’t tell her I told you this, she has to open up on her own.“ Changbin nodded.

"Listen, I really can’t do this! Don’t you know how fucking much it hurts to look at you every day??“, you screamed into the quiet night. "Y/n please…“, the other person tried to start but you cut him off. "I literally never wanted to see you again after what you did to me.“ "Y/n…I swear I didn’t want us to end like that, I never wanted to hurt you.“, he said, looking at the ground ashamed. "That’s easy to say now, I feel so foolish for ever trusting you, oh my god.“, you let out in anger, "And the audacity you have for thinking you can just talk to me like this. Please just leave me alone. I don’t think I can keep pretending not to know you.“


	7. Chapter 7

You heard a knock on your door. "Come in!“, you exclaimed, busy sorting your collection of herbs, you were able to collect from the palace’s garden. Jeongin slightly peaked through the door. "Hey, it’s me!“, he said and came into your room. "So this is your room.“, he noted, looking at the familiar pearl white walls and silk curtains. "Hyunjin and I used to sneak into here a few times, when we were younger, to escape the royal guards.“, he reminisced. You smiled at him and picked up a chair. "You can sit down if you want, promise it won’t take that long.“ He did as you said and looked at you with big eyes. "You look so professional with all of your medical supplies.“, he chuckled. "Oh it’s nothing…I just know how to take advantage of what mother nature has graciously given us.“, you answered, "Also…sorry again for…that.“, you said and pointed at his arm. "Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. Despite, I’m supposed to be a warrior now. I see this as my first war injury.“ You couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness. While you were taking off the old cloth and treated his wound, you decided to take the opportunity to get some insider info about the royal family from Jeongin. He grew up around them after all.  
"Sooo, you’ve been friends with Hyunjin for a while now, right?“ "Yes, we basically grew up together. He was never allowed to play with the other kids but for me they made an exception.“ Makes sense as to why he’s so narcissistic now, you thought to yourself. "I see…I mean you weren’t even born back then but do you happen to know anything about the princess? They keep everything about her so hidden and then they expect us to attend her honorary ceremony every year?“ "I actually can’t tell you anything else, the topic is kind of really sensitive to them, so nobody talks about it.“, he sighed.  
"The whole ceremony thing just irritates me so much. I never really got to celebrate my birthday that much, because around that time the whole kingdom is working on getting everything prepared for a damn dead princess…sorry I didn’t mean for it to come across as so disrespectful.“, you apologized.  
"It’s okay, I kind of agree actually. But you have similar birthdays? That’s so interesting.“ "Yeah not only that but we were also supposedly born in the same year. I guess it’s just a curse of my existence.“ "Hmm…“, he mumbled.  
"I’m done by the way! You can go now, and make sure to keep the cloth on there or else dirt is gonna get into your wound.“ "Yes m’am!“, he exclaimed. After thanking you for taking care of him he left your room but as he went out, you heard a separate pair of footsteps enter your room.

You were surprised to meet eyes with Changbin, who hesitantly entered your room. "Ha! I found it!“, he exclaimed happily. "Oh, what are you doing here?“, you asked, smiling. "Nothing much, just wanted to look around the palace and I was also interested in knowing what the room of a physician looks like.“ "Well…like this!“, you stated. "Also…“, he started. "I think I kind of injured my shoulder, i don’t know it just hurt a little after I was done with my workout.“ "Oh, of course, I can take a look.“ You gestured him to sit down at the edge of your bed, that way you could reach his shoulder more easily. "Could you maybe move your shirt a little bit, so that I can look if you have any swelling?“, you requested. He was caught off guard a little but then he did as you said. You took a closer look at his shoulder. It was slightly cold in your room, so he could feel your hot breath on his bare skin, giving him goose bumps. You started pressing down on certain areas of his shoulder to locate where his pain was coming from. You were glad you were kneeling on your soft bed because you could feel your knees getting a little weak. Normally your were kind of professional when it came to your patients. You were doing your job after all. For some reason this situation felt different. Changbin also tried his hardest not to make it too obvious how hard his heart was beating right now. It was kind of ridiculous to him that you out of all people were making him feel so nervous. He had always been the tough guy but as soon as he thinks of you, who could never do any harm to anyone, he suddenly didn’t feel so confident after all.  
He groaned when you finally found the muscle that was hurting. "Okay, just like I thought…you should be fine doing everyday activities but just avoid lifting heavy objects for a few days.“, you smiled.   
"Oh thank god! By the way, is Jeongin’s arm okay?“, he asked and turned around to look at you. When both of your eyes met, you felt like you were in trance. Changbin waited for you to say something but you didn’t. You just stared. And it made him feel slightly nervous. He gulped. "A- are you okay?“, he questioned. You nodded your head vigorously. "Yeah…it’s…it’s just that your eyes kind of remind me of someone else…“, you said , indulged in reminiscence. You cleared your throat trying to lessen the tension that was in the air. "Anyways“, you started, getting up from the bed. "where were we? Oh yeah, Jeongin. He’s fine!“ "That’s nice to hear.“  
You wanted to say something else that has been on your mind but you hesitated. "Changbin…? Have you…ever thought about the possibility that the princess might…be alive?“


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Seungmin…can I come in?“, you asked standing in the door of his office. "Oh hey, y/n! Yeah sure!“, he smiled and looked up from his paper work. You sat down on the opposite side of his desk. "Wow it’s so unbelievable that you already have such a huge office at our age.“, you gaped. The room was quite spacious and the interior looked really expensive. "Thanks, I mean I worked really hard for it, so…“, he acknowledged. "What’s the reason for your sudden visit?“, he questioned, smiling. You didn’t really know how to start because you were probably going to sound totally crazy. So you took a deep breath and just started: "Uhm…what do you know about the princess?“ He seemed quite surprised. "Oh…we actually don’t talk about her that much, you know, it’s a sensitive topic. I don’t think anybody really knows much about her. The King and the Queen don’t even talk to Hyunjin about her and he’s her brother.“ You contemplated. "Okay, anything would be helpful to me, even small info.“ He paused. "I mean…I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but they had someone make a painting of the princess right after she died so that she could always be remembered. They initially wanted to use it in the ceremonies but then they decided against that. They had the artist make multiple copies of it. I have one in one of my drawers. May I ask why you need info on the princess though?“ "I don’t know, I just feel a little weird about this whole story and I have a slight suspicion that is going to make me sound totally ridiculous. But first would you be so kind to show it to me?“, you pleaded. He sighed and went over to one of his drawers. After looking for a while, he pulled out an old frame with a painting inside and handed it to you. You shook off the dust and examined the portrait, narrowing your eyes.  
Suddenly you noticed a dark spot on the neck of the supposed princess and gasped. "What is it?“, Seungmin asked and you pointed at the baby’s neck. "What about it?“, he questioned, "Looks like a birthmark or something.“ You nodded. It couldn’t be. Was your absurd suspicion right? You blinked furiously, not believing what you were seeing. Slowly, you pulled your hair to the side to reveal a birthmark in about the same spot as the one in the portrait. Seungmin looked at you in disbelieve. "That’s…a weird coincidence.“, he stuttered. "Is it though…?“, you let out, letting the painting slowly fall into your lap.  
He was about to say something else but he was cut off by the noise of the others who were on their way to the next practice, so Seungmin and you just looked at each other and joined them.

You immediately went over to Minho, your heart was beating so fast from what had just happened in Seungmin’s office, that you just had to talk about it with someone you trusted. "Minho…“, you started. He immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Soo… you know how the princess and I share similar birthdays, right?“ "Yeah, we could never celebrate properly because of the preparations.“, he sighed, "Do you think we can maybe celebrate it a little differently this year, now that we are at the palace?“ "I don’t know…but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. Seungmin actually showed me a painting of the princess.“, you whispered, scared that anyone else was going to hear you. "And…I feel like I’m losing my mind, Minho. We have the same birthmark.“ At that moment the switch inside of Minho flipped and he looked at you in confusion."You- you’re not saying that…“ "I’m not sure actually. I feel so crazy.“, you whined. "So you’re telling me, you think you are the dead princess?“, he questioned and you shushed him immediately, since a few of the other members turned to look at you.  
You continued whispering: "But I mean, do you remember when we were younger, everyone used to say I didn’t really look like my parents.“ "Right, they questioned if we were siblings because we were so close and you might as well be my parent’s daughter cause you didn’t look similar to anyone.“ "It’s so scary, Minho. I always took it as a joke but I feel like all the pieces are coming together right now and with how crazy our life is at the moment, I think anything is possible. But I don’t wanna come to quick conclusions. What if I’m just going crazy.“  
"Y/n…let’s just wait and see what else we can find out, hm?“, he tried to calm you down. "Thanks for not thinking I’m insane.“, you chuckled. "You’re welcome.“, he joked. "But now that I come to think of it, don’t you think it’s also suspicious, that Prince Hyunjin called YOU in as a physician? He could’ve chosen anyone, but he chose you. Maybe he knows something.“, Minho suspected, looking over to Hyunjin who was talking to Seungmin.

After Minho had calmed you down, the rest of the day went on normally without any complications. You were really exhausted, so you went to your room immediately after dinner. The hallways were empty and quiet. You were so tired that you almost didn’t hear the footsteps that appeared behind you. As it was probably just a maid cleaning one if the bedrooms, you didn’t even bother to turn around and look. Yawning, you reached out your hand to open your door, when suddenly two strong arms picked you up aggressively but swiftly, almost choking you. You tried to scream in shock but you couldn’t, as another person tightly wrapped cloth around your mouth, making it impossible for you to make any noise other than muffled grunts. The two men dragged you to the end of the hallway, when suddenly you heard a loud thud. The next thing you knew, was you fell to the floor while you heard the attackers clearly fighting with someone. You wanted to look up and help but your whole body started to feel numb and you slowly drifted into nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

The bright daylight hurt your eyes, as you slowly opened them. You blinked a few times to get adjusted and looked around. From what you could make out with your blurry vision, you were in an unfamiliar room, lying on a huge bed, snuggled into soft pillows and wrapped up in a blanket. You tried to sit up but as you did, you felt a sharp sting in your head and groaned. 

"Oh, I think she is awake.", one of the two people, who were sitting at the end of your bed, said. From the voice, you could make out that it was Chan. You were still dizzy and exhausted, so you shut your eyes again. "I'm gonna leave you alone now.", Chan said to the other person and left. You could hear how the door behind him was locked from the outside.

Suddenly, you felt the bed dip a little bit beside you, which made you open your eyes once again, just to see a pair of bright blue eyes stare right at you.

"Hyunjin...", was all you could bring out. "Are you okay?", he asked right away, clearly concerned. "I...think...so... My head just hurts a little." He frowned and tried to reach out to your head but you backed off. He sighed. "What happened? Why am I here?", you asked, a bit irritated. 

"You got attacked.", he said in a monotone voice. "Since your little conversation with Seungmin yesterday, word has kind of spread around the palace. Chan and I think that the attack might correlate to that." You started panicking and jumped out of the bed. 

"Wait. You mean people know about this?!", you blurted out and pointed to your neck. Your head began to spin, so you had to sit down on the edge of the bed again. A thousand different thoughts ran through your mind at the same time and you started breathing heavily. "Does that mean I was right?", you almost shouted at him. He wanted to go up to you and calm you down but he knew that his presence would just make you feel much worse so he stayed distant. 

"We actually don't know. My parents never told me anything about my sister. So it's possible that you might be...you know...the princess.", he mumbled, clearly also freaking out about the situation. 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He shrugged. "We're looking into it. In the mean time you'll have to stay here. If more people find out, you might be in danger. It's best to stay here in my room, since it is the best protected place in the whole kingdom. We have royal guards who constantly check on you." You narrowed your eyes at him. 

"Are you freaking serious? I will not stay here locked up like some animal!", you shouted, outraged. "I can't believe, I'm being held hostage by my own ex!", you said to yourself. The word ex made Hyunjin's heart clench.

"Why would you bring up the ex thing now. We have other problems at the moment!", he stated, annoyed. 

"How could I not? Do you think it was easy, finding out that you got cheated on, that your ex is the freaking prince AND that he had been faking an entirely different identity all along in the same breath?", you shouted, getting worked up. "God, I felt so naive and gullible for believing your stupid act for even a second." He stayed quiet, because he knew too well that, no matter what he said, you would just get angrier.

After a while your anger had boiled down a bit, so he sat down a few meters away from you. "Can I at least explain myself?", he requested. You sighed. "Go ahead.", you gave back coldly.

"Okay...first of all: I did not plan on deceiving you like that. You know, throughout my whole life I was never allowed to leave the palace's walls. I was always alone. If it hadn't been for Jeongin, I think I would've completely lost my mind. But as time passed, I figured out a way to sneak out. At first it was only for a few minutes just to see what freedom feels like. But then I grew more and more curious of what the real world out there looked like. I knew how dangerous it was. If anyone at the palace found out, I was certain, I would be locked up completely; surrounded by guards 24/7. So I had to hide my identity, I just couldn't risk being caught by anyone." 

"So you couldn't even tell the supposed 'love of your life'?", you whispered. He paused for a second and then proceeded to talk, choosing to ignore your question. 

"When I saw you, at first I just thought you were convenient; an easy target if you will. You lived in a secluded area, your parents weren't there most of the time and you were kinda cute. I just wanted to know what being in a relationship felt like. But then I legitimately fell for you. And at that point I was already in too deep. I was scared of losing you if you found out my real identity.... Then the thing with Princess Miyeon happened... I don't think you know how royal relationships work. We, as members of the royal family, are political objects that are strategically used in various ways. If my parents tell me to seduce the neighboring kingdoms Princess to prevent war, would you expect me not to do it?" 

You huffed, rolling your eyes. "You seemed to have decent fun with her, when I saw you." "Y/n...I'm a man, I have needs and she's a pretty woman.", he simply said. You turned to look at him with a disgusted, shocked expression, almost laughing at his audacity. "Did you really just say that?"

"Anyways.", he started, making his way to the door, "Believe me or not, I don't care. Just stay here until we figured something out." Then he went outside and closed the door right in front of your face as you tried following him, clearly upset. From outside your fists banging on the door could be heard.

"Hey Minho, have you seen y/n?", Changbin asked. "Hm no...but now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all day...I thought she was with you?", Minho gave back, his voice showing slight concern. "She's probably busy with her medical supplies.", he added, trying not to overthink. "I would've thought so too, but I stopped by her room and she isn't there...", Changbin gave back. "Well...that's odd." They both exchanged concerned looks and then fell quiet , thinking about where they'd last seen you. The palace was huge, so you could literally be anywhere. Thus they agreed to simply wait until dinner. You were probably just going to show up anyways and their worry was unprompted.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner came around and Changbin desperately waited for you to come inside the dining hall smiling, telling him about your day. However as time went by, he increasingly grew more anxious. He shifted in his chair and looked over to Minho, who was also constantly eying the entrance. 

"Is something wrong?", Seungmin, who was sitting beside him, asked. "Do you happen to have seen y/n today?", Changbin asked, having slight hope that his mind was just playing games with him. But to his disappointment Seungmin just shook his head slightly without saying anything. Changbin felt a sting in his heart.

Ultimately Hyunjin entered the hall and sat down to eat. "Where’s y/n?!", Changbin firmly asked. "Hey, tone it down a bit.", Chan calmly warned. "No. We want to know right now. She’s been gone all day and now she’s not even showing up to dinner!", Minho yelled. 

Hyunjin inhaled deeply before standing up. "Y/n was attacked.", he simply stated. Shocked mumbling filled the hall. "What happened?!", Jisung asked through the uproar and everyone fell quiet to wait for Hyunjin’s answer. 

"We’re currently investigating that. In the meantime we brought her to a safe place, so there’s no need to worry right now." 

"I bet it’s because of that stupid princess thing.", Minho grunted, clearly pissed off. "That might be a possibility.", Chan said, "But she is completely fine and under constant surveillance." 

"Princess thing?", Felix asked, earning a glare from Minho. "We…think there might be a possibility that y/n is the (now not so dead) princess.", Seungmin explained. "And that might’ve made her a target of assassination." 

Changbin jumped up from his chair. "I want to see her. Now!", he yelled and narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin, making him look really scary. "As I said, we can’t allow anyone near her right now. And now eat before the food gets cold." Seungmin patted Changbin’s shoulder to calm him down and gestured him to sit down again. He did as told because there was no use in getting worked up right now, even though his blood was already boiling and his heart was beating from the adrenaline in his veins. However he could not risk pissing off the royal family right now, especially while they were in control of your wellbeing.

After dinner he had calmed down as much as he could. But he was still not going to let Hyunjin get away with hiding you out of his reach when he knew how horrible you must be feeling right now. He approached Hyunjin again and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Your highness. Please. You have to let me see y/n.", he pleaded but despite his courtesy, Hyunjin shook his head irritatedly. "How many times do I have to tell you until your small peabrain gets the message? I. Won’t. Let. You.", he said, mocking him. 

"You literally have no right to lock her up like that. Y/n would’ve never agreed to go hiding without any notice." "Shit, you’re so annoying!", Hyunjin yelled. "Y/n this, y/n that. God, can you please get your thoughts straight for one second? You got called in for one simple purpose. To protect the royal family, specifically me. Are you seriously gonna put everyone in danger just because of some random girl? I already told you she’s safe.", he spat.

Changbin was speechless. Hyunjin just left him standing there in the dining hall, completely in disbelief of what had just happened. "That freaking jerk.", he mumbled to himself.

He sat down onto a chair and buried his head in his hands frustratedly.

That’s when he noticed someone sitting down next to him. He looked up and saw it was Seungmin. "I…think I have an idea where he might be hiding y/n.", he quietly said. Changbin’s face immediately lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Hyunjin didn’t tell me anything but he’s an open book." "What do you mean by that?", Changbin asked, confused.

"He would keep her somewhere close, where he can always check on her and where she would be able to be under surveillance 24/7." Changbin raised an eyebrow. "Think about it. What are the best protected rooms in the palace?"

"I don’t know?? I just arrived a few weeks ago?"

"The royal family’s bedrooms.", Seungmin simply stated. "You mean…he’s keeping her in his bed room?", Changbin let out disgustedly. "I think so."

"Wait, why are you even telling me this right now?", he questioned. "Cause I don’t see a point in keeping her there when we literally have the capacities to have guards with her no matter where she goes in the palace.", Seungmin said, "Hyunjin can be a little…stubborn sometimes, but I think you would be able to get y/n out of there. I can see she’s important to you." That gave Changbin the sense of hope he needed. He was determined, he was going to get you out of there.

"But, as I just said, these are the best protected rooms in the whole palace and probably also the kingdom. Getting past all the guards is not going to be easy. As it should.", Seungmin added. 

"Well…", Changbin thought, "Do you have a plan?" "Kind of. But you have to be careful. If you get caught, that might not be too good of a look for you.", he teased. "It’s worth the risk.", Changbin stated, determined.

"Okay so… you can only enter the royal family’s wing of the palace through a separate door from the outside, since all the connecting doors on the inside of the palace are generally locked. Once you are in there, you have to figure out a way to get to the dorms without making yourself look too suspicious to the guards and maids. And from there on you have to find the Prince’s bedroom. All the doors look the same though, so you’ll have to memorize the layout. Sooo…best of luck I guess.", Seungmin said.

"I’m doomed."


	11. Chapter 11

Changbin’s heart was beating inside his chest, as he made his way through the palace’s garden. He was looking for the entrance door of the royal family’s wing of the palace, which was not an easy task, since they purposely made it look ordinary so it doesn’t attract any unwanted visitors…like Changbin. But according to Seungmin’s descriptions, this one right in front of him had to be the one. 

Changbin eyed his surroundings carefully, before he slowly opened the door and went inside. The hallways were fairly empty; only a few maids and guards were busy with their daily routine. It seemed like nobody had noticed him entering. Fairly near the entrance, Changbin hid behind a wall to scan his surroundings and noticed a stack of boxes with various fruits in them near the entrance. An idea came into his head. 

And as ridiculous as it seemed, it might be his only chance of moving amidst all these people without getting busted immediately. If he stacked enough boxes on top of each other and pretended to carry them somewhere, nobody would be able to see his face. Changbin almost laughed at himself for this dumb idea, but then immediately shut himself up as he remembered, he probably shouldn’t draw too much attention to himself.

After checking if the hallway in front of him was empty, he took a deep breath and hurried over to the boxes to pick them up. He knew his strength would come in handy sometime in the future, but he had never envisioned himself in a situation like this.

Without even being able to see where exactly he was walking, Changbin tried to follow the route, Seungmin had described to him. Every time he passed someone, his heart started beating uncontrollably but he tried his best to seem as natural as possible. 

The palace’s hallways were extremely contorted and confusing, but Changbin’s gut feeling told him that he had to be really close to Hyunjin’s bedroom. The possibility of you not even being in there did cross his mind, but he was already in too deep to change plans now. He just had to trust Seungmin.

"Sir, where are you going?", the voice of a maid suddenly pierced through his ears, making him stop in his tracks. Changbin stayed quiet, not daring to turn around and let her see his face. "Hey, I’m talking to you!", she yelled, approaching him.

Without thinking much, Changbin dropped the boxes at once and just started running. "Hey, Hey! Help!", the maid screamed, trying to get backup but by that point Changbin was already gone.

After he had gone around several corners, he randomly went into an empty room and closed the door behind him, leaning against a wall as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around, trying not to make any noise. The room seemed like an ordinary bedroom, like every other in the palace. But the thin layer of dust that had settled on top of everything told him that it had not been used in a long time.

As Changbin further scanned the room, he noticed an additional door on the other side of the room. Curious of where it was leading, he went to look through the keyhole. But what he then saw on the other side, made him gasp. 

It was the Queen and King’s bedroom. It was obvious by the luxurious interior and the huge painting of the royal couple right above their bed. Seungmin had told him that Hyunjin’s room was right beside theirs, so that meant Changbin was actually really close to his goal. He stayed silent for a minute to hear if anyone was inside and when he was sure there wasn’t, he just went inside. 

Yep, he had just officially broken into the royal bedroom. If he came through a magical door in the wall, there was a possibility that there could be another one, leading him directly to Hyunjin’s room.

However suddenly, he heard footsteps, coming his direction. He panicked and the closest thing he saw, was a massive curtain beside the window, so he hid behind that.

A moment later, the Queen entered the room with two of her maids. Changbin’s heart pumped so hard from all the adrenaline, that he feared it could be heard by them. All of a sudden one of the maids gasped. 

"What’s wrong?", the Queen asked. "I thought I saw a shadow behind the curtain.", she mumbled in shock and the other maid immediately went to check. But when she pulled the curtain back, there was nothing there. "I think your vision tricked you.", she laughed, "But somebody forgot to close the window…hm weird. I remember closing it."

And there Changbin was. Approximately 50 meters above the ground balancing on the edge of a 6th story window. "Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down.", he told himself, slowly inching towards the next window that hopefully belonged to Hyunjin’s room.

You were sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as you waited for the hours to go by. Eventually Hyunjin would have to let you out right? That freaking jerk. You were pulled out of your thoughts, as you suddenly heard a knock on…the window?? 

"Changbin?!", you let out, as you opened the window. He jumped into the room and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process the life threatening danger he had just been in. After he came back to his senses, he just pulled you into a tight hug and mumbled into your neck: "I’m so glad, you are fine…" You tightened your grip around him. "I will get you out of here."

But then the door busted open. "What the fuck do you think, you are doing here?!", Hyunjin yelled, interrupting your little moment.

Changbin instinctively stood in front of you, not letting Hyunjin get near you. "What I think I’m doing? I’m getting y/n out of this freaking prison.", he said angrily. 

Hyunjin glared at him and was about to say something else but you stepped in. "He’s right Hyunjin. You literally have no right to keep me here. Like why this room of all the other rooms in the palace? I already made it clear I don’t want anything from you anymore, not to mention the possibility that we might be siblings…", you suddenly fell quiet. "That’s… disgusting.", you stuttered and shook your head. 

"Wait what does that mean…?", Changbin asked. "Oh right, might I introduce you to my ex?", you fake smiled, pointing at Hyunjin. "EX?!", Changbin let out, earning a glare from Hyunjin, who was really quiet all of a sudden. 

"We’re gonna go now.", you said, grabbing Changbin’s hand, pulling him to the door. Hyunjin just stood there, not trying to stop you.


End file.
